Kamen Rider Kami
by monkeycyborgninja
Summary: Katsuragi Keima was just a normal, galge obsessed, High School student who wanted nothing to do with the real world. However, this all changes when he unwittingly signs a contract with a demon, Elsie. Now, not only does he have to conquer real girls to release the Loose Souls from their hearts, but he also must fight them once they turn into Weiss as Kamen Rider Kami.


**A/N: Hey there guys, Monkeycyborgninja here, other wise known as the douchbag that can't finish a story for sh*t! Seriously, this is like my fifth story I've started to distract myself from my main story, honestly I don't think I'll ever get these stories finished, now that I'm in collage and all, but when I get an idea I really like in my head, I just have to let it out, you know. Well, this one is due to my current obsession with Kamen Rider and TWGOK, I thought the two would make a good crossover, and if they didn't, I would MAKE THEM BE, cause you know that's just how I role. LOL, no, but seriously, I think this is actually a good fit, after all the two series are kind of structured in a similar matter, with formulaic filler arcs before any real plot comes up, so I think this'll work out just fine. And just a heads up there will be some fiddling around the the continuity of TWGOK for this fic, the major one being the rearranging of capture order to better fit the unfolding of the plot, especially once the secondary rider gets involved, but I've already said to much, you'll just have to wait and see. The chapters will be named with a word that has some relation to gaming followed by the actual title of the chapter, whether it be the anime episode it's based off of or otherwise. Oh and that's another thing I'll be using the anime as the source material, so all you manga readers better deal with it! Well anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or The World God Only Knows**

* * *

**Tutorial: Love Makes The World Go Round**

_The scene is early morning, at an unnamed high school. Cherry blossoms flutter in the breeze at an unnatural rate, making quite the romantic scene. Inside, wandering the halls is a young girl, with unusual teal hair and subtle brown eyes. She suddenly stops her trek to class and turns around to face an unseen person._

_ "What's you're problem?" She asked in annoyance, a look of disdain on her face._

"Resistance is futile…"

_The scene is now on a beautiful summer day, at a beach somewhere. The same girl from before is playing in the ocean, a pink bathing suit on her slender body and splashing assumedly the same unseen person._

_ "You're such and idiot!" She exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out mockingly at the person, the scene now somewhere in the city._

_ "How did you know I was here?" She asked quizzically, a saddened look on her face showing that she was previously in deep thought. The scene had yet again changed to an autumn dusk, where the girl was sitting on a swing at some park._

"Fate moves in a straight line."

_Once more the scene has changed to a cold winter night, the girl holding an umbrella as she began to reluctantly tell the person what was on her mind._

_ "I-I think that… I'm in love… with you."_

* * *

A young teenage boy had a proud look on his face as he read the text on the bottom of the screen. That's right, the whole scenario was merely just a Dating Sim that this young man had been playing, in class no less.

"_That makes ten-thousand heroines conquered, no dating sim can stand against me."_ He thought to himself as he brushed the hair away from his eyes to clearly see the screen before him.

"Enjoying your game Katsuragi?" A woman, presumably the teacher, asked him with a slightly threatening voice. The class began to subtly laugh at the display, at this was not the first time to boy had been caught playing a game in class. "Katsuragi Keima." The boy finally looked up at the sound of his full name. "Could that game possibly be more fun than my class, huh?"

"Sorry, please wait for me to reach a save point." He replied indifferently, and that was the last straw. The teacher raised the book she was reading from and brought it down upon the boy's head, the sound of the smiting resonating all through out the school.

* * *

"Why did she have to hit me, my games aren't disturbing anyone." He lamented, his face still red from the beating he just received. Despite this, he once again pulled out his Somy PFP (Play Field Personal) and began playing.

"_My name is Katsuragi Keima, 17 years old, born on June 6__th__ 11:29:35 AM. My interests… girls._" Yep, if there was one thing Katsuragi Keima loved, it was girls, but when we say girls, we don't mean…

"Heads up Otamega!" Keima heard, causing him to look up from his game and try to find the source of the call. Before Keima even knew what hit him, he was… well hit; knocked over by a young girl who had been making a mad dash towards him. She was in fact going so fast that she not only kept going after knocking him down, but to actually ram into a pillar and visibly damage it.

"AAAAAHHHHHH, by PFP!" Keima exclaimed, his precious gaming device having been cracked by the fall.

"Sorry about that." She apologized half-heartedly, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Keima angrily and annoyingly looked back at his assailant, who was in fact a girl from his class, one that in fact usually made fun of him.

"_When I say I'm interested in girls, I don't mean that kind._" That's right; Keima hated "real" girls, and reality all together. He felt that it was illogical and impractical and thus usually retreated to the sanctity of his games, earning him the title of Otamega (combination of Otaku and Megane (glasses)).

"Say, Otamega, sorry but could you clean the roof by yourself today?" She asked. "You see, unlike you I'm totally busy…"

"_How oblivious can she be, asking a favor after running into and insulting me?_" Keima couldn't believe the audacity of this girl, one more reason to hate reality in his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous! I absolutely refuse!" He exclaimed, but before he even uttered the first word, the girl was already gone, in her place was a broom with a cutesy note that red "all yours". Seconds later, he heard a loud crash and saw that in her hast to ditch him she had ran into a wall, and yet another once she was out of view.

* * *

Without anyway to rectify the situation, Keima went to the roof and cleaned it by himself, incredibly irked at his classmates irresponsibility.

"Damn it, that girl makes no sense at all." He muttered to himself as he swepped the dust on the roof. He was finished for the most part and thus decided to take a break. He sat down on the bench and pulled out his spare PFP, activating it and began playing.

"She should follow the example of girls in games." As you have probably guessed, Keima was only interested in girls in games; he found them much more stimulating than any girl in reality could be, in fact he compared reality itself to a "crappy game", which in some ways is not a bad comparison. Suddenly, his PFP informed him that had received some new messages, 813 to be exact. "Hmm, welcome, lost lambs." While Keima may have just been a game obsessed freak in reality, within gaming circles, he was God. The God of Conquest to be exact, there was no girl in any dating sim, galge, or visual novel that he couldn't conquer. His reputation in the gaming world have made many wish to learn from his wisdom, leading him to create his own website where he would give out advice on how to beat certain games. He would get many emails a day, and thus would only get around to answering a few at a time, any more and it would cut into his gaming time. Ten minutes have passed and he had already answered twelve emails.

"Ok, on to the next one." He said as he opened his next message. This one however was very peculiar. "Hmm? 'Dear God of Conquest, I've heard that you can conquer any woman. On the off chance that this is true, I have a girl for you." He read the message out loud. "What? This message sounds like a challenge. Who do you think I am?" Keima was insulted, how dare this amateur question his abilities, his pride would not allow him to let this stand. "A God never backs down." He uttered as he hit the reply button. The moment he did, the sky suddenly turned dark, an ominous thunder roaring right above him. He looked up to curiously when without warning a purple lightning bolt struck the roof just inches away from where he was sitting, sending a constant shockwave that knocked Keima to the very edge of the roof where he was thankfully caught by a pillar. Keima held on to his PFP for dear life as the shockwave did not let up, but what really caught his attention was the bright purple light that shined before him, that gradually started to take shape. Eventually, the shockwave and light died down, revealing in its place a young girl who had long black hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a purple kimono, wooden sandals, a strange skull shaped hair clip, and most peculiarly, a pink raiment that just seemed to float around her. She also held a broom in hands and just seemed to mysteriously float in mid air for a moment before touching down right before a bewildered Keima.

"Thank you for signing the contract, Kami-sama." She thanked politely with a subtle bow, just confusing Keima even more. "Then off we go!" She said excitedly as she ran up to him and grabbed his wrist. "To hunt down Loose Souls." Just before Keima could get a word out, the girl suddenly launched up in the air and flew, taking the distressed Keima with her.

They eventually landed in one of the empty classrooms, the girl looking for something out the window and Keima just trying to calm down.

"Umm… when I ran a wide range scan there was a response…" She mumbled to herself, which Keima just seemed to ignore.

"Calm down, don't succumb to reality. First I need to save." He told himself as he took out his PFP and did just that. Once that was down with he was now free to try and get a grip on the situation. "Ok, let's sort this out." Keima said, gaining the girls attention. "First, who are you?" He asked as he grabbed a piece of chalk, apparently about to write notes on the board.

"I'm Elucia de Lut Ima, everyone calls me Elsie. I'm a demon sent from Hell as part of the Loose Souls team." She introduced herself cheerfully, as if what she just said was normal. Keima took a moment to process the information and eventually just disregarded it as too absurd to even pay attention to.

"Oh right, today's Thursday. I'll got buy a game." He nonchalantly said as he opened the door to leave the room.

"Please wait!" Elsie pleaded as she grabbed his sleeve to gain his attention. "If you aren't careful, you'll use your head." She said, much to Keima's confusion.

"My head?" He questioned, and it was then that he noticed the strange purple collar around his neck. "What's with this collar?"

"You signed a contract with a demon." Elsie began.

"A demon?"

"You received the contract, yes? From Dokuro, the Bureau chief?" She asked. At that moment, Keima remembered that "Dokuro" was the screen name of the person who sent that challenge message earlier.

"That message?" Keima said in dismay.

"Contracts in Hell are very strict, so you'll need to be careful." She explained. "If you fail to meet the conditions, or break the contract without permission, the collar will activate and remove your head." Keima was shocked, he let the information settle in for a moment before that shock turned to annoyance and anger.

"That's ridiculous! Get this thing off me!" Keima demanded as he approached her menacingly.

"It'll be fine. Once we round up the Loose Souls, the collar will be removed!" Elsie assured, but it wasn't at all comforting.

"Loose Souls?" Keima asked quizzically. Just then, Elsie's skull hair clip began to flash and emit an annoying little alarm.

"H-Here comes a Loose Soul!" She exclaimed as she rushed to the window to check for this "Loose Soul". In the middle of searching, she began cleaning the area round the window with her broom, making it completely spotless and urging Keima to come over. "Now come this way, Kami-sama." Keima walked over and saw that the window over looked the school track, where the girl's track team was currently practicing. "There, that girl in front!" Elsie pointed, to which Keima followed her gaze and found the one she was referring to, who in fact was the same girl who ditched him earlier.

"That's, uh… she's in my class. Takahara Ayumi, I think…" Keima struggled to remember, he never bothered to match the girls name to her face. Just when he was about to lose interest, he noticed something odd, a light blue aura was seeping out of her body. "Wait, what is that?"

"Evil souls that escaped from Hell, Loose Souls." Elsie elaborated. "They've come to the surface to commit more evil acts."

"Then go capture it!" Keima said as he desperately tried to rip off the collar from his neck.

"Well… it's not that simple." Elsie admitted. "After all, Loose Souls hide within the heart."

"Within the heart…how are you suppose to capture them then?!" Keima exclaimed in annoyance.

"That's why we need the assistance of a human "buddy"." Elsie continued. "In other words, you just have to take its place in her heart. Then the Loose Soul will be forced to leave. And the best way to insert yourself into her heart… is to make her fall in love with you!"

"You're telling me to conquer a real girl?!" Keima said, disgusted by the very idea.

"Um, well… a kiss will suffice…" She said awkwardly, probably misunderstanding what Keima meant by "conquer". And that was it, Keima snapped.

"YOU MORON! You've got this totally wrong; I've never even so much as held hands with a real girl! My world only needs the girls from games." After Keima's outburst, he let the information settle with Elsie, who upon the realization, broke down in tears.

"That's awful, just awful Kami-sama, I didn't realize you were the god of playing video games!" She sobbed as Keima just went back to playing his games.

"Anyway, now that that's cleared up, get this collar off me." He said, assuming it was that simple.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Elsie apologized, much to Keima's shock.

"What?"

"To make up for it, I'll die with you…" She continued. "We're both bounded by the contract, if the buddy dies, the demon also loses her head." She revealed. Keima's dismay just got worse and worse, it was one thing to lose his own life through his actions, but to have someone else lose their life as well…

* * *

Keima and Elsie were now outside next to the track, wallowing in their own sorrow.

"Aw, and there's a Loose Soul right within my grasp…" Elsie complained.

"Keep it down… I'm making a list of games to replay before a lose my head." Keima stated, having completely resigned to his fate, much to Elsie's dismay.

"Um, Kami-sama, aren't you the God of Conquest? Maybe you could do the same thing in real life that you do with the girls in games." She suggested hopefully.

"Don't mix games and reality." Keima replied, finding the idea completely absurd. He looked up from his list to watch as the girls prepared for practice. "That's supposed to be a track team? They couldn't be further from the mark."

"From the mark?" Elsie said quizzically, not sure what he was getting at.

"None of them… none of them have their hair tied up!" Keima explained

"Huh, hair? But that doesn't matter…"

"DON'T BE REDICULOUS! Track team girls are supposed to TIE THEIR HAIR UP!" He exclaimed, as if it were the end of the world. "Honestly, don't they realize that the spirit of the track lies in the hair band."

"Um, doesn't that only apply to games?" Elsie reasoned, but Keima wouldn't have it.

"I can't conquer a girl who doesn't put the effort in." He stated, resolute in his desire to steer clear of the real world.

"Oh, Kami-sama, look, look, look!" Elsie said frantically. Keima did so and was shocked by what he saw. Takahara Ayumi, the girl he was meant to conquer, had indeed tied her hair up.

"Ok, time to get serious." She said confidently as she tightened the bow holding her hair up.

"She tied her hair up, Kami-sama!" Elsie said with delight, and while Keima had to admit it was a start, he still wasn't satisfied.

"Th-that won't be enough." He insisted, much to Elsie's surprise. "SHORTS, you'd never see a track team wearing shorts in a game! I can't do anything if they aren't wearing bloomers." Just as he said this, he heard the entire team squeal and looked up to see that they were now all wearing the bloomers he desired.

"I can use my raiment to change how she looks on the outside." Elsie said, revealing that it was indeed her doing. "But you're the only one who can change what's inside!" Keima couldn't believe how persistent she was, it was starting to scare him to the point of actually backing away from her. "Give it a try, Kami-sama, I believe in you!" She begged.

* * *

Keima couldn't believe what he was doing, to think he was actually going to conquer a real girl; it was unthinkable. However, despite the ridiculousness of the situation, Keima was more than confident in his ability to do so, after all real girls were obviously inferior to game girls, so how hard could it be? The next day Keima went to the track during the teams practice once again, about to put his plan into action. Upon arrival, the entire team looked in his direction, and with good reason to. When Ayumi finally looked up, her face went beat red in both embarrassment and anger as Keima had brought along a multitude of banners that all wished Ayumi good luck. The girl in question then rushed up and straight up kicked Keima in the face, sending him high into the sky and crashing onto the sidewalk.

"Hey, Otamega, what's with all the embarrassing signs?" She angrily asked, clearly not amused or grateful in the least.

"There's a meet coming up… so I'm cheering you on…" He said, surprising Ayumi a bit. Keima flashed a look at her that was meant to make her go weak in the knees, but it did no such thing.

"So you're getting revenge for me making you clean the roof alone?" She accused as she began chocking him with his own scarf. "Do it again and I'll kill you." She threatened as she released him and went back down to the track.

"Are you sure about this, Kami-sama?" Elsie asked, having seen the whole display from her hiding spot.

"In games, your relationship with a girl depends on the number of encounters you have." He began. "For now, I can only water the plant until the flower blooms." Elsie didn't really understand her buddies reasoning, but she trusted him and just let him do his thing.

* * *

For the next three days, Keima had continued to cheer Ayumi on, with his assortment of banners and all. Ayumi tried to get him to stop, but she eventually just began ignoring him.

"Is this really working? She seems to hate you more now…" Elsie observed.

"In games, hate can quickly turn to love." Keima stated. "Overcoming a fight or and event that makes her hate you will always end up as a plus."

"I see, so she doesn't actually hate you right now." Elsie said, having a faint grasp of his reasoning. She then noticed that Keima had a sickly look on his face and was clutching his gut.

"No save function, no back log… how am I supposed to play this…" He complained in sorrow as he tried his best to pull himself together.

"Um, where are you going?"

"The bathroom!" He exclaimed, feeling as if he were going to puke.

"Take your time." Elsie said, sensing the urgency.

"Hey, Ayumi!" They heard someone shout, gaining their attention. They turned their heads to find Ayumi being called over by three upperclassmen, who judging by their outfits were also part of the track team.

"Yes, what is it?" Ayumi asked, respect evident in her voice.

"Don't give us that." One rudely replied.

"Second years are supposed to wait until we're done running." Another stated, as if it were some unspoken law.

"I'm very sorry." Ayumi apologized with an exaggerated bow. "But there isn't much time left before the meet…"

"Did you hear that, she thinks she's already on the team." The first said.

"Aren't you getting a little too cocky? After running a good time all of once." The second added mockingly. Ayumi clenched her fists in anger, trying her best not to speak up to her upperclassman. But no matter how hard she tried, a faint voice in the back of her head kept on tempting her to say something, to do something, it sounded a lot like her own voice, but… different somehow.

"That's right, I don't know how you're even able to show your face around here knowing that you don't really belong." The first said, the two then erupting into a mocking laughter. As they mocked her, the voice became harder and harder to tune out, getting louder and louder until Ayumi could swear it wasn't just in her head.

"_Why do you tolerate it, why don't you stand up for yourself? Go on, tell them that they're wrong, that you're just as good as they are._" It enticed, it's voice subtly shifting from encouraging to mocking. "_Or could it be that you agree with them? That's it isn't it, they're right about you aren't they, you don't belong on the team, you're just a wanabe that got lucky._"

"Shut up." She mumbled, just loud enough for the upperclassmen to hear.

"Huh, what was that?" the first asked angrily, but was just ignored. Just then, Keima noticed that the aura that surrounded her earlier was intensifying, even to the point that others started to notice.

"_That laughter is the closest thing you'll ever hear to cheers, after all who wants to cheer for a loser?_"

"Shut up." Ayumi pleaded as she held her ears shut to drown out to voice.

"_Why, it's the truth, no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, you'll always just be a pathetic, wannabe… __**loser**__._"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, the insults being too much for her. At that moment, to the horror of all present, as Ayumi screamed, her body morphed into the shape of a gruesome, cheetah like monster. The beast entire track team screamed at the sight of this transformation, especially the upperclassmen, who the beast was now staring down menacingly.

"N-no way… Elsie, what the hell is going on?" Keima demanded.

"T-those upperclassmen must have hurt Ayumi's feelings and made the gap within her heart increase." Elsie explained. "The negative energy in Ayumi's heart must have been enough to make the Loose Soul strong enough to manifest itself in Ayumi's physical form."

"Wait, you mean that thing is…" Keima began.

"Yes, that's the Loose Soul's true form, a Weiss." Elsie confirmed. Keima was just stupefied, like this situation wasn't messed up enough, now there was an extra level of danger to it; it was all just too much.

The Weiss slowly crept towards the seniors; raising its right hand up to reveal it's sharp claws.

"S-stay back you monster!" One of the girls exclaimed as she through a hurdle at it, but it just sliced it into pieces with its claws.

"Kami-sama, you have to do something!" Elsie said in desperation.

"Do something, what do you want me to do; you're the demon here, you do something." Keima pointed out.

"I can't though, it's against the rules." Elsie insisted, much to Keima's disdain.

"The hell kind of rules do you follow! Besides what do you expect me to do, fight it?"

"Uh, well…" Elsie began, awkwardly playing with her fingers.

"YOU'RE INSANE! When the hell did this become a fighting game?!" Keima shouted in Elsie's face, having had enough of her irrational requests.

"Don't worry Kami-sama, you can do it, you have all the power you need right here." She said encouragingly as she pointed to her neck.

"The heart's in the chest you moron!" Keima corrected, assuming she was giving a cliché one-liner.

"I know that, I mean the power is right **here**." Elsie clarified, this time tapping her collar.

"Huh, you mean the collar?" He said, not sure what she meant. He then touched his own collar and upon doing so it began to glow, fazing into his neck, a moment later it reappeared around his waist, having become a purple belt. The belt was rather plain, it's only real defining features was that it had a large rectangular gap in the middle of the buckle; on the right of that gap was a black scull with red eyes that resembled Elsie's sensor, and on the right was a stylized version of the kanji for God (Kami, 神). "Wha-what the hell is this?" Keima wondered out loud as he fiddled with it to try and figure it out.

"Now Kami-sama, put that game thingy you love so much into that slot, if you do that you'll be able Henshin and fight." Elsie instructed.

"Henshin, what do you mean…" Before he could finish, Elsie pushed him forward, causing him to fall down the stairs and land on the edge of the track. "Just what are you trying to do you crazy demon, now there's no way that I'm…" In the middle of his rant, he heard a scream, and turned to see the Weiss had grabbed one of the seniors by the throat and lifted her up in the air. It showed her it's sharp claws and gently caressed her cheek with it before cutting it suddenly. Keima knew what was coming next, and despite his apprehensions, he knew he couldn't just stand by and watch it happen.

"Grrr, aw fine, guess there's no choice!" Keima submitted, taking out his PFP, remembering what Elsie told him. "Just in insert it huh, alright, here it goes." He prepared himself, just hoping that his PFP wouldn't be harmed. "Henshin!" he exclaimed, and with that he placed the PFP into the belt buckle, causing the two symbols to light up bright red, activating the transformation. Holographic like images of suit parts began appearing just above where they would be on Keima's body if he were wearing them. Once they all appeared, they overlapped Keima's body, and in a flash of light they materialized so that he was actually wearing them. Keima now adorned a white full body suit that had grey armor plates on his chest, shoulder, arms, and legs, presumably to match the color scheme of his PFP. To further prove this, his armor was adorned with the right hand buttons from his PFP, The "I" on his left shoulder, the "III" on his right shoulder, the "IV" on his forehead, that had two thin grey slabs coming out of the sides to make a crest, and if he were to bring his legs together, his knee pads would've created the "II". Finally his helmet had a silver mouthpiece and two large purple eyes. The transformation got everyone's attention, especially that of the Weiss, who dropped the girl to confront him. "Whoa, so this is what she meant by Henshin."

"Kami-sama, look out!" He heard Elsie say, and with good reason, he looked up and saw the Weiss rush toward him with obvious killing intent.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait, I still don't know how to fight!" Keima frantically pleaded as he narrowly dodged a swipe from the Weiss's claw. Keima desperately tried to avoid the Weiss's strikes, but as they increased in speed he eventually couldn't keep up anymore, one swipe was so fast that he knew he couldn't avoid it, and so without really thinking, he brought up his arms for a block, waiting for the pain of the strike to come, but it never did. He was surprised to see that the block had indeed stopped the strike, and that he barely felt the blow on his arm. Keima then blocked three more strikes and when the Weiss's guard was down, he instinctively through a punch at it that landed square in jaw and forced it back.

"Wow… alright, I can do this." Keima regained his confidence through this display and finally went on the offensive, rushing up to the Weiss and landing a kick on it before it could recover. The two then began trading blows after that, the suit greatly improving Keima's physical abilities; his strength, speed, flexibility, and reaction time were all now nearly on par with the Weiss. However, his lack of actual combat skill caught up with him and he missed an opportunity to block and was hit with three slashes and a kick that sent him across the field into some of the hurdles. Keima recovered rather quickly and got back up and tried to reengage his opponent. However, the Weiss had other plans as its feet morphed into a much more feline like shape, which greatly increased its speed. It evaded Keima's kick with great ease and began zipping across the field at lightning fast speeds, landing hit after hit as it did so. "Damn it, that thing is way to fast, I need to catch it some how, or…" Just then Keima remembered how Ayumi would always run into things by running to fast, and chances are, this Weiss had the same quirk. And so, all he had to do was dodge it once and that would give him the opening he needed. "But, how am I supposed to dodge it?" Keima inquired. "In games, a flashy suit like this would have to have some other abilities." He then looked down and remembered that it was his PFP that caused the transformation, so that must have been the key. "Alright, time to see if this really is a fighting game." Just as the Weiss was about to make another dash attack, Keima quickly hit the up arrow key on his PFP.

"**JUMP!**" The belt exclaimed as a pulse of purple energy emitted from his legs and forced him high into the air, the Weiss's attack just barely missing. Just as Keima suspected the Weiss had too much trouble stopping and rammed right into the wall, stopping it dead in it's tracks.

"I've got you now." Keima said as he began to approach it. He then hit the "III" button on his PFP, the belt this time exclaiming, "**PUNCH!**" and his fist was then pulsing with purple energy. He rushed up to the Weiss and landed the punch before it was even able to react, knocking it back into the wall. The Weiss then went limp and transformed back into Ayumi, who was completely knocked out.

"Takahara!" Keima exclaimed as he kneeled down and healed the unconscious girl in his arms. "Takahara, can you hear me? Ayumi… Ayumi!"

* * *

Keima had taken Ayumi to the nurse's office, using the excuse that she hit her head during practice, and then met up with Elsie back at the track.

"The nurse said it's nothing serious, she's just knocked out, she should wake up any minute now." Keima informed, much to Elsie's relief.

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried there for a minute." She admitted. "After all that fight looked pretty intense."

"Oh yeah, about that…" Keima stated before he grabbed Elsie in a headlock and gave her a noogie. "Why the hell didn't you tell me I would have to fight something?!"

"Gah, I'm sorry, I thought we'd be able to get the Loose Soul out before it got that powerful!" Elsie apologized as she suffered through the pain. Keima then released her and let out a sigh.

"Well, I guess it all worked out, I defeated that thing, so we don't have to worry about it anymore." He said, feeling, more like hoping, that it was the end of it.

"Um, actually, it's not that simple." Elsie began, to which Keima looked at her with a scary look. "Uhh, i-it's just… while you did defeat the Weiss, you only drained some of its power, it's still alive in Ayumi's heart, so we still have to make her fall in love." She explained, praying that she would not receive another punishment.

"Seriously… gah, this just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" Keima said sarcastically. "_Man, how the hell am I supposed to finish the conquest now? It's going to be a hell of a lot of trouble to work around that incident, especially if she remembers the fight… well, a god never backs down, I'm finishing the conquest, no matter what, so I can get back to my peaceful life of gaming!_" He thought to himself as he just left to go home.

* * *

"_Hey, just what the hell is going on here?_" Keima thought as he witnessed what was happening. Ayumi, the girl that had just turned into a monster, was now casually talking to her friends before class, some of which actually witnessed the transformation, as if nothing had happened.

"Elsie, explain this!" Keima demanded as he went out into the hall to speak with his bumbling buddy.

"Well you see, this sort of thing actually happens more often then you think it would, so to make sure the Weiss and the Loose Souls team stays a secret, the bureau erases the memories of all of those involved in those incidents." She elaborated, much to Keima's surprise.

"Well, that's awfully efficient." He admitted. "I guess it's for the best, now I just have proceed with the conquest as planned." Keima said, refocusing on his PFP as he walked back into class.

* * *

After class, during the track teams practice, Keima was once again there cheering Ayumi on, this time with banners held by advertisement balloons in the shape of skulls.

"Wow, advertising balloons, haven't seen one in forever." One of the track members said in slight amazement and intrigue. "But, why are there skulls?" Ayumi spared one glance Keima's strangest attempt yet, but then immediately went back to ignoring him. Keima watched as Ayumi prepared to run as Elsie landed by his side.

"Tomorrow's the day of the meet. If Ayumi wins, after all the cheering you've done, I'm sure that she'll fall for you." She said confidently, feeling that it'll all be over soon. Keima however was not so sure, while he did manage to make an impression, he hasn't really done anything beyond that, other than beat the living daylights out of her. Something was missing, but what? Just then, as he watched Ayumi run toward the first hurdle, he realized something. Just then, Ayumi failed to clear the hurdle and tripped, much to the astonishment of the rest of the team.

"Ayumi!" One of them exclaimed as they all rushed over to her and helped her up. They rushed her to the nurse's office yet again, and Keima made sure to follow.

* * *

"What, she sprained it?" One of the track girls said in astonishment as she was told of Ayumi's condition.

"Uh-huh."

"But the meet's tomorrow…"

"Hey, don't you think there was something odd about the hurdles today?"

"Now that you mention it, the hurdles in that one spot felt closer together then they should've been."

"So someone fiddled with them."

"That's the only reason she fell down!"

Keima listened intently on the conversation as he snuck a peak at Ayumi from the office door.

"There's no hope." Elsie said in a defeated tone. "If she can't win, we can't…"

"Injury… upperclassmen… hurdle… cheering…" Keima thought out loud, finally putting all the pieces together. "This is it Elsie, it appears we've reached the turning point." He said with the upmost confidence, deeply confusing Elsie.

* * *

Night had fallen and all of the students had gone hope, all except for two. Ayumi limped her way to the track, with an annoyed look on her face, where Keima was there waiting for her.

"Why did you call me out?" She asked in annoyance. "And what is this, some kind of sick joke?" She held out a fruit basket that Keima had left for her, along with a note that read "Best Wishes".

"I was thinking that you'd eat it. Then you'd do you best in the meet tomorrow." Keima replied prompting Ayumi to chuck an apple at him, which scored a perfect hit.

"Have you seen my ankle, you think I can run in the meet?!" Ayumi exclaimed as she readied another fruit to throw.

"Sure… after all, you aren't injured." Keima said, surprising Ayumi greatly.

"What are you talking about? You've never run in a real race, do you even know how fast I was going?" Ayumi argued, as if in desperation, but Keima wouldn't buy it.

"You might have injured yourself if you were running at full speed. But when you fell… you're hair wasn't tied up." He pointed out, once again surprising Ayumi. "You always tied your hair up when you ran all out. Could it be that… you planned on tripping from the very beginning?" He accused. Ayumi was absolutely blown over by his observation skills, to think that he was watching her that closely. Ayumi knew she was found out and thus stopped limping.

"It's better this way." She said as she just let her crutch fall to the ground. "The seniors were right, I just happened to run well while the coach was watching, so she put me on the team. But I haven't been able to run well ever since. I keep practicing, but I can't improve my time. It'd be better if I weren't in the meet." By now she had begun to cry, and the same aura from before began encompassing her again. "Why… why can't I run anymore? I've been practicing so hard!" At this point the voices stared up again; Ayumi didn't even try to drown them out anymore.

"_That's right, you're a loser, a pathetic loser, no matter how hard you try, you will never improve, so why even bother?_"

"Don't worry about it too much." Keima said, gaining her attention. He then took off his glasses and began cleaning them. "Just run as quickly as you can. If it's ranking that you're worried about, you're already in first place… in my heart." For this line he turned to face her and flashed the sweetest smile he could muster. Upon hearing this, a light blush appeared across Ayumi's face and the aura began to lift away from her. It seemed to work, but at the very last second, the aura returned to her as she began to chuck more fruit at him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, don't creep me out like that! Besides this all happened because of your stupid cheering! Geez, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Just as Ayumi was about to chuck what felt like the hundredth fruit at him, she noticed something peculiar was placed at the very bottom of the basket; a pair of brand new running shoes. She took them out of the basket and held them behind her back. "Hey… will you come to cheer me on tomorrow, at the meet?" She asked shyly.

"Uh… y-yeah." Keima replied a bit awkwardly, surprised by her sudden change of demeanor.

"Thank you." She said as she began to walk up to him. Keima backed off a bit and nearly fell down the stares as a result, however, Ayumi grabbed him before he could, and much to Keima's shock, she finally closed the distance between them and met her lips to his. This was Keima's very first kiss, he never once thought that he would ever experience this rite of passage in the real world, and yet here he was, locking lips with a girl he never once thought he would even have a civilized conversation with, a true proof of his skills as the God of Conquest. Upon her kissing him, the Loose Soul finally left Ayumi's body.

"Oh, it left!" Elsie exclaimed in excitement, but it wasn't over yet. Once it completely left Ayumi's body, it once again took the shape of the Weiss Keima had fought earlier, and boy was it angry. Ayumi heard the growling behind her and broke the kiss to see what it was.

"Huh, a-aaaaaaaaaahhhhh, w-what the hell is that!" She exclaimed in fear, taking shelter behind Keima.

"Hmm, of course, I figured I'd have to another round with you." He said as he took a few steps forward, much to Ayumi's confusion. "You sure gave me a lot of trouble, but there's no where to run now." He said as he touched his collar to make his belt appear. "Now… I can see the ending." Keima then took out his PFP and did a simple pre-battle pose. "Henshin!" He exclaimed before he inserted his PFP into his belt, causing his white and grey suit to appear once again.

"Katsuragi?" Ayumi said in astonishment.

"Alright, do it Kami-sama!" Elsie cheered, irking Keima at how unsubtle she was.

"Kami?" Ayumi said in befuddlement. Keima felt that he had already played reality along the past few days, might as well seal the deal.

"Yes, that's right, I am... Kami!" He exclaimed, striking a heroic pose. With that said, Kami and the Weiss then charged at each other, beginning to trade blows. Without being connected to Ayumi, the Weiss was generally less powerful, allowing Kami to better fight it with relative ease. He blocked a kick meant for his head and used the opening it created to land a punch on the Weiss's chest, causing him to stagger. Once it recovered, Kami blocked two swipes and retaliated with a front kick that sent it to the ground. The Weiss now decided to get serious and entered its "Speed Form" yet again, zipping across the field and finally landing some hits on Kami.

"Gah, oh no you don't." Kami stated as he recovered from the strikes and hit the left shoulder button on his PFP. The belt exclaimed, "**GUARD!**" and a swirling shield of purple energy appeared in front of his right arm, allowing him to intercept one of the Weiss's charges and halt it. He bashed it with the shield to stun it and then pushed the "III" button on this PFP three times. The belt exclaimed, "**PUNCH COMBO!**" and both of his fists pulsed with purple energy. He then landed a three hit combo, which consisted of a punch to the face, a punch to the gut, and an uppercut that sent it into the air. Once it landed, it struggle to get back up, and Kami knew that if there was ever a good time to end it, it was now. "Now, this is the ending." He stated before he hit a code on his PFP; Down, Back, Back, Forward, "II".

"**KAMI, LAST HIT!**" The belt exclaimed one last time as the attack began to charge. A purple circle appeared under him and then sent out branching lines, the universal sign of a choice based predetermined scenario, on the ground, most of which ended in dead ends to the side. But the center most branch made it all the way to the Weiss, making a circle appear below it as well and immobilizing it. The dead end branches then disappeared and Kami's foot began to charge with purple energy, which as it intensified, gradually turned golden. Once the energy was done charging, Kami jumped and executed a flying kick that reached all across the field and connected to the Weiss's chest, causing it to explode in a flash of bright sky blue and return to it's spectral state.

"You did it Kami-sama!" Elsie exclaimed as she got out a bottle that instantly enlarged and began sucking in the Loose Soul. It struggled to get away, but it was no use, it was forced into the bottle and sealed, it was captured.

"Got it, Loose Soul in custody!" She said with delight at her first Loose Soul capture. Kami sighed, relieved that it was finally over. He removed his PFP from the belt, which canceled the transformation.

"Katsuragi…" Ayumi said, having witnessed the whole thing. "W-what was all that just now?" She inquired, greatly confused by the ordeal.

"Ayumi… good luck in the meet tomorrow. I'll be cheering for you." Keima replied without even looking at her, and left without a word more. Ayumi was stunned, she had no idea what to make of the development, but in the end she decided that it would be another problem for another day, right now she needed to get some rest, she had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

"A-ha, how do you like that?!" Ayumi exclaimed with pride as she showed off her first place medal. It was the day after the meet and as anyone could see, Ayumi had competed and won nonetheless.

"You were amazing!" One of her friends stated.

"Hey, Ayumi!" Someone said from the doorway, which just so happened to be the seniors from before. "Don't get too cocky after just winning one race."

"It was a fluke." The other insisted. The third, who seemed to be the ringleader, walked up to Ayumi menacingly, but to everyone's surprise, she placed one of the button's she always wore on her shirt, apparently as a sign of praise.

"HUH?"

"Why did you praise her?" The two seniors questioned as they walked away from the classroom.

"She just congratulated me." Ayumi said a bit overwhelmed with pride by the fact.

"Takahara…" She heard someone say, and she turned to see none other than Keima, in the middle of playing a game. "Congratulations." He said without even looking up at her.

"Oh, thanks…" She replied, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Ayumi!" Someone was calling.

"The interview for the paper, right? She responded as she rushed out of the room. Keima watched her as she left, apparently just like before her memories were wiped by Hell, but not just of Kami, but of the whole conquest as well.

"Well, it's probably easier for me this way." He mumbled to himself. He thought back on the conquest and noticed a blush appear on his face. He mentally slapped himself for momentarily succumbing to real life. "Huh, that's right, where did she go?" Keima inquired, having not seen Elsie since the capture.

"Hey, Otamega, what's up with that?" One of his classmates said as he walked up to him.

"Where have you been hiding her?" Another asked, much to Keima's confusion. But he soon got his answer in the form of Elsie standing in the front of the room in the girl's uniform of his school.

"Hello everyone, I'm the new transfer student, Katsuragi Elsie, I hope everyone is nice to my brother Keima, and me too." She greeted the class, much to Keima's dismay.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, Ch. 1. Just a fair warning DO NOT expect normal updates for this fic, as I stated before this is a procrastination fic that will be worked on when I need a break from my main fic, so it may be a while before I can get another chap out, sorry. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and remember to R&R please.**


End file.
